XxSolarEclipsexX as "Sadie" (Camp Drama)
16:39 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:40 Well, she's going to definitely have a crush on Trent, and Justin, and other 'handsome' males, but it probably will not work for her. So, yes, in a way. 16:40 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 16:41 Well, I think I might want her to split with Sadie over something dramatic, and maybe form a closer new friendship. 16:41 *Katie 16:41 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 16:42 Hm, I'd say like, a supporting protagonist? I forgot the word for it. She'd be sort of heroic, but not really, main.. 16:42 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 16:42 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:MabelPinkiePieStyle#Sadie.27s_Audition 16:42 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is Duncan. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 16:42 MabelPinkiePieSt has changed nick to Sadie38 16:42 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Duncan13 16:43 * Duncan13 stands by a tree, carving a skull into the bark. 16:43 *Observes the criminal. 16:43 Oh my gosh, Katie, look! Isn't he like, hot? 16:43 <@Duncan13> (Do you need a Katie for the scene?) 16:43 <@Duncan13> (We can have CD-TDA be Katie.) 16:43 (yeah, kinda) 16:43 <@Duncan13> (We sort of forgot that they're always together. :p) 16:43 <@Duncan13> (kk, CD, be Katie) 16:43 BasedCD has changed nick to KatieYOLO 16:44 <@KatieYOLO> (k) 16:44 <@Duncan13> What up, ladies? 16:44 *squeals like a fangirl* Oh my gosh, Katie, he called us ladies! So sweet! *blushes incredibly* 16:45 <@KatieYOLO> Oh my gosh! :D 16:45 <@KatieYOLO> This is like, so exciting! 16:45 <@Duncan13> Likin' my artwork? 16:45 EEEEE! Like, not much, really, what about you, Duncan? :D :D :D 16:45 * Duncan13 signals to the tree. 16:45 It's so hot... I mean, that's like, cool! 16:45 <@Duncan13> I call it "Casa de Skull." 16:45 <@KatieYOLO> So cool! 16:45 <@Duncan13> Get it? 16:45 <@Duncan13> 'Cause it's a skull? 16:45 <@Duncan13> ;) 16:45 Yeah, like totally! :o 16:45 :D 16:45 <@KatieYOLO> You're so funny! :D 16:46 <@Duncan13> Thanks. 16:46 <@Duncan13> So, what brings you two to the island? 16:46 I know, right, Duncan, you're so funny! *glares at Katie* 16:46 Well, we wanted like, to be, like, famous! 16:46 <@KatieYOLO> Totally! 16:46 <@Duncan13> Famous, eh? 16:46 <@Duncan13> Pffft. 16:46 <@Duncan13> Celebrities. Who needs 'em? 16:46 <@KatieYOLO> :o 16:46 But like, everyone would love us! :O 16:46 <@Duncan13> I'm just here so I can use the money to bail myself out of juvy. 16:47 <@Duncan13> You know what that means, right? Juvenile prison. 16:47 Oh, I like totally know what that is! 16:47 <@KatieYOLO> Totes! 16:47 <@Duncan13> Yeah, I'm sort of a bada... 16:47 <@Duncan13> Uhhh... 16:47 <@Duncan13> I mean, I'm sort of a criminal... 16:47 <@Duncan13> Back at home. 16:47 You're so right. <3 <3 <3 16:47 That 16:47 *That's hot! 16:48 <@KatieYOLO> So hot! 16:48 <@Duncan13> Cool. 16:48 <@Duncan13> So, what do you say we raid Chef's fridge? 16:48 Yes, I'm like, starving! tehehehehehe 16:48 <@Duncan13> I hear he has tons of peanut butter. 16:48 * Duncan13 looks at Sadie. 16:48 <@Duncan13> You'll like that. :| 16:48 I love peanut butter! 16:48 <@KatieYOLO> :o 16:48 <@KatieYOLO> Me too! :D 16:48 No, I like it more! 16:48 <@KatieYOLO> :o 16:48 <@KatieYOLO> Totally not! 16:49 <@KatieYOLO> I like it, like, one million more times. :@ 16:49 Like totally, do! 16:49 * Duncan13 covers ears. 16:49 Like, infinite more times! 16:49 <@Duncan13> You know, never mind. -_- 16:49 <@KatieYOLO> Um, no. >.> 16:49 Oh my gosh, you upset Duncan! You ruined everything! >:( 16:49 <@KatieYOLO> I like it infinite squared more times. >.> 16:49 <@Duncan13> (conf) Gosh. Why are the girls that actually want me always SO ANNOYING? 16:49 <@KatieYOLO> :o 16:49 <@KatieYOLO> No, you did! 16:49 Duncan13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 16:49 <@TDIFan13> Alright, thanks for auditioning, Mabel! 16:49 KatieYOLO has changed nick to CD-TDA 16:49 <@TDIFan13> c: 16:49 Sadie38 has changed nick to MabelPinkiePieSt 16:49 Thank you. So it is done now? 16:49 <@TDIFan13> Yep. 16:49 Kbai. <3 16:50 <@CD-TDA> Yes, thank you for auditioning. 16:50 <@TDIFan13> We'll message you on 16:50 <@TDIFan13> Uhhh 16:50 <@TDIFan13> June 23, I believe 16:50 <@TDIFan13> to let you know if you got the part 16:50 <@TDIFan13> You're our first auditioner 16:50 <@TDIFan13> Like ever 16:50 Okay. 16:50 <@TDIFan13> So, great first impression :p 16:50 I'm famous. It's unanimous. 16:50 Alright, bye. :P 16:50 MabelPinkiePieSt ~MabelPink@27.96.216.252 has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions